


McGonagall's Christmas

by azriona



Series: Advent Calendar Drabbles 2012 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Drabble, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/pseuds/azriona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first Christmas after the Final Battle, and Hogwarts is still learning how to heal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	McGonagall's Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Because I am lazy, I’m titling the “drabbles” with the prompt I was given. Today’s prompt is from ninefiend. Not beta’ed or Brit-Picked; all comments and nit-picking welcomed.

The Great Hall shines and sparkles. Minerva thinks the children are finally accustomed to joy fizzing like Pepper-Up Potion, until it erupts in gulps of laughter. 

She watches the Christmas feast from the Head Table. Children shout and talk and laugh, carefree and jubilant. When she sees a Ravenclaw first year hand a biscuit to a Slytherin boy, who takes it with a blush, she slips out, unable to see clearly.

Hermione Granger joins her at the front door. They stand together in the cold air, letting it fill their lungs. The joy is so sharp, it hurts like sorrow.


End file.
